Die Mörderin im Gerichtssaal
by KittyThompson
Summary: Eigentlich war der Fall abgeschlossen. Doch dann verändert ein altes Foto alles. Wie werden die Menschen, die sonst für Recht und Ordnung kämpfen, reagieren, wenn ein gerechtes Urteil das Ende von Allem bedeuten würde?


Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich natürlich über Kommentare und Anregungen.

Ansiedeln würde ich die Story... ich denke, ihr werdet es selber merken...

* * *

Prolog

Die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster in den Gerichtssaal. Der dunkle Boden, die Tische von Staatsanwaltschaft und Verteidigung wurden davon jedoch nicht getroffen. Überhaupt schien es so, als herrsche in dem Raum eine merkwürdige Dunkelheit. Und vollkommene Stille. Kein Kleidungsstück raschelte, niemand bewegte sich, niemand hustete oder nieste, niemand bewegte einen Schuh über den Boden. Niemand, obwohl der Saal bis auf den letzten Platz ausgefüllt war.

Alle Augenpaar waren auf die Jury gerichtet. 12 Geschworene, die mit ihrem Urteil nicht nur die Angeklagte verurteilen würden, sondern auch tief in das Leben all ihrer Angehörigen, Freunde und Kollegen eingreifen würden. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Meist geschah dies, wenn ein Verbrecher verurteilt werden würde. Aber selten zuvor war ein Mordfall in Amerika so beachtet und diskutiert worden wie dieser.

Viele der Menschen, die hier saßen, wagten kaum zu atmen vor lauter Anspannung. Einige hatten Tränen in den Augen, eine Frau weinte lautlos. Sie saß hinter der Angeklagten und lehnte gegen ihren Mann, um so ein wenig Halt zu finden. Ihre braunen Augen starrten die Jury an, baten inständig um einen Freispruch, aber ihre Tränen zeigten ihr Wissen, wie das hier enden würde. Ihr Mann legte den Arm um sie, seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem dicken Bauch. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Frau und sein zweites Kind. Das hier war eindeutig zu viel emotionaler Stress. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf den Mann neben sich.

Groß, breite Schultern, die Haare ordentlich, dunkel, nur an einigen Stellen wurden sie leicht grau. Er war halt auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und nie zuvor hatte er so alt ausgesehen wie am heutigen Tag. Seine Schultern waren nach vorn gezogen, der Kopf war leicht gesenkt, aber auch seine Augen fixierten die Jury. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange, während seine Hand ein Bild festhielt. Das Bild seiner kleinen Tochter, die unbedingt hatte mitkommen wollen, um ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Aber er hatte es nicht gewollt. Es ist nicht gut, wenn ein fünfjähriges Kind hören musste, wie die eigene Mutter verurteilt wurde.

Als der Richter sich der Jury zuwandte, schienen alle im Raum einzuatmen. Er fragte sie, ob sie zu einem Urteil gekommen wären. Eine Frau erhob sich. Sie bestätigte das. Der Richter bat sie, es vorzulesen.

Die Frau blickte die Angeklagte eine Weile schweigend an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte, dass sie sich in ihrer Haut nicht wohl fühlte, in diesem Raum nicht gern war und ihre eigenen Worte hasste. Doch sie sprach sie aus. Tonlos, leise, leicht zitternd. Am leisesten war das Wort ‚schuldig'. Und doch war es bis in den letzten Winkel des Saales zu hören. Die restlichen Menschen der Jury hatten die Blicke gesenkt.

Als das Urteil ihre Lippen verließ, schluchzte die schwangere Frau hinter der Angeklagten auf und klammerte sich an ihren Mann. Der Ehemann der Angeklagten schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Nicht, weil ihn das Urteil überraschte, sondern weil ihm klar wurde, dass damit alles vorbei war. Für ihn war alles vorbei, seine Familie war zerstört. Es war alles aus.

Langsam hob er den Blick und traf auf die Augen seiner Frau, die sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Liebevoll betrachtete er ihre dunklen Haare, die sie inzwischen wieder glatt trug. Ihr Gesicht war blass, die Lippen ein wenig zusammen gepresst. In ihren grauen Augen schwammen Tränen. Er wusste, dass es keine Reue war, sondern ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm und ihrer Tochter gegenüber. Ein wenig gedankenverloren glitt ihre Hand zu dem Anhänger, der an einer Kette hing. Ein Geschenk von ihm. Er hatte ihr damit so viel sagen wollen, es aber nicht mit Worten gekonnt. Und sie hatte es verstanden.

Er blickte von ihren Augen hinab zu ihren Fingern, die vorsichtig über die kleinen Figur strichen. Den Kopf, den Körper, die Flosse auf dem Rücken. Der kleine Delfin bewegte sich leicht, fing einen Sonnenstrahl auf und das Silber warf ihn funkelnd zurück.


End file.
